Tinta Carmesí
by HybridVirus
Summary: Rojo… el carmín de la vida, la pasión, el amor… del mismo tono era la tinta que se había encargado de unirlos y de escribir su pasado. Pero esperaba que en su presente y su futuro, el único rojo que tendría que ver fuera… el de ellos dos juntos. Porque así lo había decidido la tinta carmesí que les cubría. HolandaXFemMexico(OC)


**Tinta Carmesí****  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sus verdes irises se encontraban fijos en la nada, mientras inhalaba el humo del cigarrillo entre sus labios, la gentil caricia de la brisa veraniega murmurando palabras de aliento para calmar las preguntas en la mente del holandés, al mismo tiempo que movía algunas traviesas hebras rubias en su nuca. Sus cejas se encontraron frunciéndose en un gesto pensativo mientras permanecía ajeno al mundo fuera de sus pensamientos. Eran diferentes, eso era mas que obvio, sus culturas, lenguajes, festividades, los gobiernos de ambos tenían fallas de vez en cuando, pero eso era normal. Una bocanada de humo escapo de sus labios, mientras su mano llevaba el cigarrillo hacia el cenicero que se encontraba en la mesa y con un suave movimiento se deshizo de la ceniza. Parecía una mórbida broma; eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidos… que parecía ser un chiste del destino.

Ambos de una naturaleza neutral ante los conflictos ajenos, siempre manteniéndose al margen de las cosas, directos con sus palabras a tal grado de parecer agresivos, los dos eran conocidos por ser agradables con los turistas que visitaban su tierra. Ambos habían estado bajo el yugo de una cruel corona, los dos conocían el dolor de que te arrancaran algo amado, las cicatrices que recorrían por la piel de ambos era la historia de dos naciones luchando por su libertad, por ser reconocidos como uno propio y no un simple pedazo mas de un injusto y cruel imperio. Marcas que murmuraban momentos de un pasado entrelazado con el intenso rojo de la sangre… su sangre y la de muchos inocentes que perecieron en el intento de darles aquello que anhelaban con todo su ser. Ambos habían logrado ser libres… aunque no lo habían hecho juntos, ambos lo habían conseguido… pero para eso habían pagado un precio.

El la había dejado en manos del imperio español, sabia que ella tenia razón, Antonio hubiera intentado destruir completamente los Países Bajos Europeos, si Abel se hubiera llevado con el a la joya de la corona Española. Eso no implica que fue menos doloroso el dejar a Nueva España y a Roma solos. Cuando caía la noche y el silencio reinaba sobre la tierra cubriendo todo con su obscuro manto, era cuando Abel se veía incapaz de dormir y de ese modo se encontraba intentando flanquear toda la seguridad posible para poder adentrarse en España y en la villa donde se habían visto por primera vez, para así saber que ambos se encontraban a salvo. El descanso para su atormentada alma era el poder ver como esos irises miel se abrían desmesuradamente con sorpresa cuando finalmente lograba introducirse en la habitación a las altas horas de la madrugada. Sus silenciosos murmullos de horrorizada sorpresa siempre eran acompañados por la misma pregunta '¿Te ha traído de vuelta?'

Seria absurdo mentir y decir que no se sentía tocado por la inmensa preocupación de la colonia. Era en esas noches cuando se encontraba compartiendo la cama de la chica que sus pensamientos divagaban por caminos que eran muy transitados durante ese tiempo de guerra, mientras la joven colonia se encontraba durmiendo el permanecía simplemente ahí, pensando en que vendría el día de mañana, sus verdes irises se encontraron fijos en el no tan relajado rostro de la joven mujer, sus manos se deslizarían gentilmente entre las hebras castañas, justo como la suave caricia del viento hasta que el gesto de preocupación desaparecía del rostro de Nueva España y para su cansada mente, por ese diminuto instante… todo parecía estar en paz.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El suave eco de un 'Clink' le arranco repentinamente de su ensoñación, sus irises se encontraron posándose sobre la divertida sonrisa de la joven frente a el, sus ojos miel brillaban divertidos mientras los de el se posaban en el tenedor que tenia un pedazo de Appeltaart entre sus dientes –¿Ya has vuelto?– una rubia ceja se alzo en un gesto lleno de curiosidad mientras el holandés dejaba la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero –Nunca me fui– murmuro su suave voz, mientras dirigía la mirada al plato frente a el –Pues, no parecía así– agrego con un gentil ademan de la mano la pelicastaña, para después apuntar al pálido plato y el tarro de cristal –Pedí por ti– irises verdes se posaron sobre la sonrisa de la mexicana quien finalmente había introducido el pedazo de la tarta en su boca –Espero que no te moleste– lentamente su barbilla se encontró recostada sobre el dorso de su mano mientras sus irises miraban fijamente los del rubio.

Una ligera negación de la cabeza fue la única respuesta del holandés, su mano llevo gentilmente el cristal hacia sus labios, una ligera alegría recorriéndole las venas al saber que la mexicana le conocía demasiado bien, en especial al haber pedido su chocolate favorito y la tarta de manzana que era distintiva de su nación; Con un ligero movimiento el joven hombre se encontró reacomodándose en el asiento de mimbre y metal para así mirar de reojo a la joven nación. Una ligera sonrisa se vio oculta por la crema batida del chocolate, era realmente adorable el como cada vez que venia a verle se encontraba embelesada en los alrededores, Irises verdes se encontraban fijos sobre la perdida mirada que la joven le dirigía al canal –Eres tan… bonito Abel– El acelerado palpitar de su corazón era la única advertencia que necesitaba para saber que sus mejillas se encontraban cubiertas de un tono rojo que pondría a las banderas de ambos en vergüenza. Un imperceptible suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios del rubio al ver como la mexicana mantenía la mirada lejos de la suya para mirar la bicicleta acuática que pasaba frente a ambos en el canal –…Gracias…–

El silencio reinaba en la pequeña mesa, probablemente para otras naciones hubiera sido una horrible experiencia porque según decían, era un 'demonio' la mayoría del tiempo, pero a su acompañante no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, la brisa mecía gentilmente las hebras castañas en un pequeño vals privado y por un instante, Abel hubiera querido que en vez del viento fueran sus dedos los que movieran los ondulados cabellos _"¡Vamos, Habla con ella!"_ un ligero gruñido escapo de su garganta al escuchar la voz de Bella en su cabeza, la mujer belga siempre insistía en que tenia que aprender a hablar mas y olvidarse de su 'timidez' un suave 'Tsk' escapo de sus labios, el no era tímido en absoluto… solo le agradaba su espacio y privacidad, eso era todo. _"¿Entonces, como es que eso no importa cuando es México quien lo hace?"_ el silencio sepulcral en su mente se vio alargado mientras masticaba lentamente la tarta de manzana, su subconsciente era un dolor de cabeza enorme, en especial cuando tomaba la apariencia de su adorada hermanita.

Pero era cierto, todas sus reglas personales se veían rotas cuando se trataba de la Mexicana. No le gustaba que lo tocaran, pero no hacia lo mas mínimo por detener los abrazos, toques y pequeños besos de la descendiente del imperio Azteca. De hecho, se atrevía a decir que si no lo tocaba se sentía… Incomodo e Inseguro ante el porque de la falta de contacto, una prueba del trato con la pelicastaña era el pedazo de tarta que le hacia falta a su plato cuando recién había salido de sus ensoñaciones, fácilmente se había dado cuenta de que en su plato se encontraba un pedazo de la misma tarta de queso y limón que tenia su acompañante y aunque normalmente hubiera hecho un comentario si se tratara de otra persona, le bastaba con levantar la mirada y toparse así con la picara sonrisa para saber que no tenia oportunidad alguna de vencer en este argumento, después de todo el contrincante era el objeto de su afecto… y gracias a experiencias pasadas estaba consciente de quien tenia todas las de perder.

El agradable silencio continuo mientras ambos parecían perderse en sus pensamientos, con una ligera sonrisa interior respondió la pregunta de su problemático subconsciente _"Eso es porque…"_ lentamente la mano del neerlandés se estiro para tomar la pequeña hoja de papel que había dejado el camarero en la mesa, consiguiendo de ese modo que sus dedos se deslizaran ligeramente contra la piel de la pelicastaña _"Rafaela es… especial" _lentamente una de las rubias cejas se alzó en un gesto curioso al ver el dinero debajo de la _cuenta "…También muy terca"_

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El eco de los pasos de ambos resonaba por la semi desierta calle, sus pasos alejándolos de la mesa que habían ocupado en la terraza de _Spanjer en van Twist_ –Es enserio Abel…– murmuro la voz de la chica causando que los irises verdes se posaran sobre ella –Eres tan… hermoso– murmuro mientras mantenía los ojos fijos sobre el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de un azul obscuro –Hm…– Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese ardor tan conocido, se preguntaba si a la mexicana le agradaba el ponerlo tan nervioso –Vamos…– añadió el neerlandés mientras colocaba una mano en el antebrazo de Rafaela al ver como esta se había detenido para contemplar el cielo y como las lámparas empezaban a encenderse en la calle _"Aun tenemos tiempo"_ pensó para sí mismo mientras continuaba caminando sin darse cuenta en que momento el brazo de la pelicastaña se había encontrado envolviendo el suyo para caminar juntos por la calle.

El suave murmullo del agua corriendo por las canaletas y la voz de la joven de irises miel eran todo el sonido que necesitaba para hacerle sentir que Ámsterdam era perfecto, no había otro lugar que pudiera ser tan magnifico en este instante… Bueno quizás su casa mientras la joven nación permaneciera en ella –¿Adónde vamos?– el rostro del rubio se inclinó levemente para que su mirada se posara sobre el rostro de la joven que tenía la cabeza recostada contra su hombro, irises verde y miel se encontraron por un instante, mientras sus pies continuaban caminando en la misma dirección –Bloemenmarkt– el corazón del europeo se precipito contra su pecho rápidamente al ver la enorme sonrisa en los labios de la joven nación –¿¡Enserio!?– Pregunto con un tono alegre mientras apretaba el brazo del mayor –Ja–

Las flores se esparcían por toda la calle, los tulipanes, girasoles, gladiolos, claveles, rosas, lilas y un sinfín de flores más, inundaban los estantes del mercado flotante de las flores, todas y cada una de ellas de tonos y colores aún más increíbles que el anterior. Bloemenmarkt era conocido por ser el uno de los puntos turísticos más importantes de Ámsterdam, el hecho de que se encontrara en el cinturón central del canal ayudaba a su enorme popularidad y le daba ese toque romántico durante las tempranas noches a la ciudad, ese que todas las jóvenes parejas esperaban encontrar durante una caminata por la orilla del canal –¿Siempre es temporada de flores?– un gentil asentimiento fue toda la respuesta del chico, mientras continuaba guiando a la chica entre lo que parecía ser los últimos compradores de flores del día –Permanece abierto todo el año– susurro la firme voz del holandés mientras continuaba caminando, entre sus labios se encontró un cigarrillo que fue encendido mientras caminaba con lentos pasos para alargar el recorrido para ambos.

Los pasos de ambos se mantenían firmes al pasar entre la pequeña multitud, los ojos de ambos se abrieron en sorpresa al verse empujados por alguien entre toda la gente –¿Qué fue eso?– pregunto la chica mientras miraba alrededor intentando encontrar a quien les hubiera empujado –¿Estas bien, verdad?– pregunto la tranquila voz mientras apretaba el objeto que habían puesto en sus manos _"Die paar idioten" _–Si, aunque eso fue raro…– murmuro para sí misma la joven mientras el rubio continuaba caminando, intentando ignorar que ese par de tontos habían pensado que había 'olvidado' semejante cosa en la casa y tuvieran que hacer eso para venir a entregarlo. Los pasos de ambos y las hojas de los arboles mecidas por la brisa eran el único sonido que les hacía compañía en la calle –_Schatje_– un ligero movimiento de los irises miel basto para toparse con las orbes verdes del joven europeo –¿Hmm?– los pasos de ambos les habían llevado a detenerse frente a uno de los tantos puentes de Ámsterdam, las lámparas de la calle resplandecían en la obscura agua junto a las luces colocadas para decorar el puente.

Lentamente la mano que había estado libre del agarre de la latina apareció tímidamente de detrás de la espalda del rubio, en su firme agarre se encontraba un ramo de flores que había dejado en la mesa de su casa, esperando para cerrar el día con broche de oro al llegar a su casa, Pero si ese par lo había traído… mas valía darle uso de una vez. –Para ti _Schatje_– podría jurar que su voz se había quebrado por un segundo, pero le restó importancia mientras extendía su mano hacia la dueña de los irises caramelo. –Son hermosos Abel– verde y miel se mantuvieron fijos mientras la joven mujer tomaba el ramo de tulipanes de la mano del neerlandés, sus ojos se posaron en el sinfín de colores que eran envueltos por el verde papel crepe y el enorme moño de color azul. Lentamente una de las manos de la chica se colocó en la mejilla del holandés, sus pies acercándola unos cuantos pasos para que el pecho de ambos quedara lo más junto posible –Gracias~– murmuro con un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras se alzaba en las puntas de sus pies, instintivamente el rubio se inclinó levemente para hacerle más fácil el trabajo a la mexicana, su aliento abandonándolo de golpe al sentir el gentil beso que había sido dejado en la comisura de sus labios.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Irises verdes se abrieron en sorpresa mientras sus mejillas empezaban a arder con ese bien conocido rubor que la joven de piel bronceada le arrancaba a cada rato –Ten…– su corazón latía apresuradamente mientras veía como el tulipán naranja era acomodado sobre su oreja, justo como la joven se pondría de vez en cuando una Dalia cuando se encontraba en su país –¿Lo vez, no paso nada verdad?– comento con una media sonrisa mientras le miraba fijamente, lentamente los brazos del neerlandés se encontraron atrayéndola a su cuerpo, su cabeza siendo acurrucada ligeramente sobre el pecho del rubio cobrizo mientras que este recostaba su barbilla sobre las hebras castañas. A veces Rafaela simplemente no entendía lo mucho que le afectaban sus pequeñas acciones, una sonrisa le podía hacer temblar las manos, un toque le podía encender el rostro como si fuera un árbol de navidad, un beso le haría pensar que estaba sufriendo de un ataque de taquicardia, entonces que le entregara una flor que literalmente decía 'Te entiendo' pero que también podía ser tomada como un 'Te deseo' mientras le sonreía con esa jodida sonrisa que parecía decirle '¿Cuánto mas crees soportar?'

"_Calma Abel… se racional…"_ sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de la chica, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en las orbes color miel, sus labios se entreabrieron lentamente esperando que finalmente sus sentimientos fueran a ser profesados por palabras y no por los sagrados pétalos de los tulipanes –Rafaela…– el aliento de ambos había desaparecido, ni el murmullo del viento o del agua parecían querer interrumpir el tranquilo momento entre ambas naciones. Tenia años queriéndola y estaba consciente de que ella lo sabia, pero una cosa es la conciencia y otra muy distinta es el escucharlo de sus propios labios. Irises verdes se encontraban fijos sobre la joven entre sus brazos, la luna iluminaba su rostro al igual que las luces del puente bañándola en un hermoso halo de luz, no sabia si era su imaginación o no, pero podía jurar que el corazón de la pelicastaña latía tan rápidamente como el suyo y lo hacia con el mismo ritmo.

–Yo…– ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo poner semejantes sentimientos en palabras? Como explicar que era perfecta a su propia manera, que amarla había sido correcto desde la primera vez cuando se conocieron bajo el yugo de España… que desde que busco su libertad solo pensaba en encontrar la forma de llevarla con el, como explicar que era el mas hermoso tono de rojo que había visto en su vida, porque eso eran… eran amor, pasión, verdad, deseo, expresión, eran todo mientras estuvieran juntos, los dos eran el rojo del amor, el rojo de sus banderas, el rojo de la sangre, el rojo de la guerra, el rojo del peligro, el rojo de la incesable pasión, eran el rojo que los había llevado a la libertad.

Lentamente la mano de la dueña de los ojos miel se coloco sobre la mejilla del neerlandés –¿Si?– irises verdes brillaban con un millar de emociones atrapadas en su interior, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica en una gentil caricia –Yo– gentilmente su mano libre se coloco sobre la mano que yacía en su mejilla, su agarre era gentil pero a la vez firme mientras llevaba la mano hacia sus labios dejando de ese modo un gentil beso. _"Por favor…"_ pensó para si mismo el mayor mientras miraba alrededor de reojo, esta vez nadie le interrumpiría y si alguien se atrevía, se encargaría de hundirlos en la canaleta para que nunca le volvieran a estorbar. _–Ik hou…–_ un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la nación europea al sentir como los labios de la joven mujer se encontraban con los suyos, las manos de la misma se encontraron deslizándose entre las hebras rubias del chico, cuidadosamente los dedos de Abel se entrelazaron con las hebras cobrizas acercando aun mas de ese modo el rostro de la joven al suyo, los labios de ambos moviéndose en una danza muy bien conocida para ambas naciones. Lentamente la mano libre del neerlandés se encontró acomodándose sobre la espalda baja de la nación latina para acercar de ese modo los cuerpos de ambos.

La historia era contada de mil formas y se encontraba escrita por obscura tinta en blancas hojas que se habían encontrado alguna vez vacías, inocentes ante las palabras que habían nacido de diversas personas. Pero la historia era diferente a lo que decían los libros… La historia había sido escrita en ellos, sus cuerpos un desnudo lienzo para las artísticas pinceladas del destino, el amor, deseo, pasión, sueños y miles de emociones mas se convirtieron en la tinta roja que había marcado sus cuerpos, las cicatrices en ellos son el recuerdo del duro y cruel camino que tuvieron que seguir para llegar a donde estaban _–…van jou–_ murmuro la femenina voz mientras alejaba lentamente los labios de los del rubio, consiguiendo de ese modo que los irises verdes se entrecerraran levemente, en sus brillantes orbes resplandecía un brillo que no podría ser descrito con una sola palabra.

Los labios de ambos se encontraban nuevamente en un apresurado beso ¿Seria el destino quizás, O podría ser la suerte? Pero ese día… ese 24 de julio ambos se encontraron a la mitad del camino y por mas ridículo que pareciera, esta vez… quería que la historia de ambos se escribiera junta, que las paginas de los libros se entrelazaran de acuerdo a ellos y solamente a ellos dos, ese fue el suave eco que revoloteaba como una avecilla en la mente de ambas naciones, mientras los pálidos dedos del rubio se entrelazaban contra los de la latina, sus dedos ocupando el espacio libre entre los de ella mientras su frente se encontraba recostada contra la de esta, por este instante las palabras eran innecesarias, estaba consciente de que ella sabia sus sentimientos, pero eso no lo detendría de intentar ser el que iniciara y terminara de decir esa frase en la que ambos se habían encontrado nuevamente.

_**~Owari~**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-HybridVirus-**

Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que bien, después de mucho tiempo desaparecida, espero poder romper mi bloqueo con este oneshot, ya tenía tiempo buscando emigrar al fandom de Hetalia y finalmente se volvió posible. Tenía ganas de fluff y romance, así que les dejo este... fluffmance. Veo a Abel como alguien que se avergüenza fácilmente por las muestras de afecto públicas, ya que los hombres holandeses no suelen expresar mucha emoción, según ellos el afecto se demuestra con acciones. (Si, hice una encuesta :3) Hmm… ¿Quienes creen que sea el par de idiotas? En fin, espero que este oneshot sea de su agrado y que les guste, besos y abrazos.

Mucha gente dice que esta pareja es crack pero yo la veo como algo muy posible, puesto que los Países Bajos fue el segundo país en reconocer a México como una nación independiente de la corona Española. Los Países Bajos no pudieron ser el primer país en aceptar el reconocer a México, puesto que la nación aun no era una gran potencia y la 'Madre Patria' presiono a toda Europa para que no reconociera a México. A eso añadamos los 185 años de amistad entre ambas naciones y listo, una posibilidad bastante sólida a mi parecer.

Como bien dice en este caso, Holanda y México (Nueva España en ese momento) se conocieron cuando ambos estaban bajo el dominio de España. Aunque en la realidad el primer contacto entre ellos podría tomarse como el saqueo de la plata mexicana a los barcos españoles, alguno que otro saqueo a algún puerto y el contrabando que se introducía de los Países Bajos a Nueva España. El 24 de Julio de 1824 se estableció el primer contacto entre ambos países, a partir del cual se establecieron relaciones formales y culminaron con un tratado de amistad, navegación y comercio el día 15 de Junio de 1827. Ya saben que hacer si les gusta, ¡envien un review! y si no, ¡tambien envien un review! X3

Schatje = Puede ser tomado como Cariño o Amor.

Die paar idioten = Ese par de idiotas.

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
